Barbathac
Barbathac is a dead planet within the Warp rift known as the Adrarian Pass. It is the base of operations of notorious Chaos warmaster Abaddon the Despoiler and the thousands of traitorous Space Marines that make up the Black Legion, a twisted mockery of the Luna Wolves, one of the Union's 20 founding Space Marine chapters. History The world of Barbathac was once green and alive, in actuality one of the most beautiful worlds in the galaxy. It was inhabited by a race of peaceful elemental beings who believed that one day they could reach out to the stars and spread their joy and influence to the rest of the galaxy. In 21,394 AS, the inhabitants were preparing a ritual that would allow them to step on other worlds without the need for advanced technology. However, their plans would soon come to an end. Ezekiel Abaddon, the captain of the Luna Wolves 1st Company, had betrayed the Union only a hundred years prior, and had taken a small battalion of traitorous Luna Wolves and Sons of Horus along with him, as well as hundreds of human Insurrectionists. Their fleet later invaded Barbathac, taking notice of the peaceful inhabitants and striking without mercy. The inhabitants attempted to fight back against the invaders, but their magic proved worthless against the might of the Space Marines and Insurrectionists. Within a few hours, Abaddon's flagship, a Titan-class cruiser named the Planet Killer, ripped the planet in half, killing the elemental race in an instant. Only half of the planet remained intact, and, surprisingly, this half maintained a breathable atmosphere. Abaddon spent centuries rebuilding civilization on Barbathac, creating multiple cities and outposts across the planet. The Insurrectionist population increased from several thousand to several million within the next few years. The population also soon came to accept the worship of Chaos, since Abaddon convinced them that Notch was to destroy all those who opposed him, which, in reality, is not at all true. The Space Marines that accompanied Abaddon were only the beginning of the new Black Legion. The DNA of these Space Marines was inherited from the Primarch Horus himself. Abaddon took the gene-seed of Horus and replicated it, albeit in a more twisted and malicious way. Within a few centuries, the Black Legion chapter became a fully organized Space Marine legion, divided into multiple warbands and formations. Some of these warbands worshiped Chaos Undivided, where others such as the Sons of the Cyclops (Tzeentch) and Bringers of Decay (Nurgle), worshiped one of the 4 major gods. During the first Ilios War, Abaddon took his flagship and multiple Chaos Space Marines of the Black Legion to the Ilios System, offering their services to Daleth Calloman and Be'Lakor. After the assault on Juruthac, Abaddon and the surviving Black Legionnaires fled to Barbathac. Description Before Abaddon's arrival, the planet would be considered the most beautiful in all the galaxy. After its fall at the hands of the notorious warmaster, the planet's surface was charred and burned. Despite its fracturing, the intact half maintained a habitable atmosphere, allowing for Abaddon's followers to colonize it. The world features entire wastelands inhabited by mutants, criminals, bounty hunters, and even mercenaries. One may come across a small spaceport or a bar now and then. Great cities were built in honor of the Chaos Gods. Each city housed millions of humans, mutants, aliens, Space Marines, and sometimes even daemons. The largest city housed over a billion, with Abaddon residing in the planet's largest building. Great fleets of warships surrounded the planet. Shipyards were stationed around the planet's 3 moons, using the moons' resources to build entire fleets, as well as the necessary equipment and armor for Abaddon's ever-growing legion. Gallery Aelliothan 2.jpg|Abaddon City, the planet's capital and home to a billion servants of Chaos The Tyrant of Barbathac.jpg|The Tyrant of Barbathac rules the planet with an iron fist Council of Barbathac.jpg|Abaddon gathers the Council of Barbathac BLack Legion.jpg|A regiment of Black Legion Space Marines patrols the wasteland The Planet Killer attacks Barbathac.png|The Planet Killer is unleashed on early Barbathac Category:Worlds Category:Planets Category:Union Canon